Insertion pod
ejecting from a pod.]] The Orbital Insertion Pod is a one-man Covenant-manufactured high-altitude deployment vehicle. It is roughly cylindrical in shape, but with two tapered, slightly angular ends. It is made of burnished cyan-purple metal, but has an opulent, white interior with a contour that conforms to the physique of a Covenant Elite. Upon impact with the ground, the pod splits into two halves, revealing the interior and allowing the Elite inside to escape and move. Elite about to emerge out of his Drop Pod and fight against the Flood.]] The Orbital Insertion Pod is a mode of transportation currently in use by the Covenant. When the Covenant decide to capture a planet rather than simply glassing it from orbit, they use orbital insertion pods to drop Elites to the planet’s surface as shock troops. Use of these pods is very hazardous and is reserved only for critical situations, or when a surprise attack is necessary. It is theorized that the pods are coated with an energy shield to disperse heat and are armored to withstand anti-air flak cannon fire. The vaguely coffin-shaped pods are small and cramped, with barely enough room for one Elite and his weapon and there appear to be no restraints or other devices inside. It is probable that a stasis field holds the Elite safely in place during impact. Upon landing, the front of the pod blows off to allow exit, so the fronts are probably placed on the pod just before the drop. These pods made their first appearance in the Halo 2 level Outskirts and subsequently were evident around New Mombasa during The First Battle of Earth. They also appear in the level Uprising as several allies aid the Arbiter. They also appeared in the Halo 3 level Floodgate sent by Shadow of Intent to aid Spartan-117 and the Arbiter against the Flood infestation in Voi. The impact is hard enough to break the occupying Elite's energy shield once it hits the ground. Dimensions Height: 4.95 meters (16.2 feet) Trivia *It is to kill an Elite while it is exiting a pod; this is probably due to game mechanics. *On Uprising one may see that the occupant in an insertion pod will die on impact immediately after the hatch on the pod blows open, meaning that they are as dangerous as the SOEIV. *In Halo 2, they only appear in three levels, Outskirts, Sacred Icon and Uprising. In Halo 3, they only appear in Floodgate. *The first time the Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods were seen was the Halo 2 Announcement Trailer where Elites came down and openly challenged the Master Chief with lighted Energy Swords. *In Halo 3 one may get into the pods on the level Floodgate when playing on Co-Op as the second, third, or fourth player (an Elite), provided the pods are not shot at all. If you approach one and hold the Right Bumper you can jump into the pod. *The Orbital Insertion Pod may be a reference to the drop pods of the Predator franchise due to its similar behaviour of transportation. *It is possible to be crushed by a landing insertion pod, although it is very unlikely. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Technology